Entre nós dois
by dudabersot
Summary: Ever, uma menina normal como qualquer outra de Liverpool, sempre corria no parque.   Sempre quis um namorado bonito, simpático e verdadeiro, mais nunca encontrou ninguém assim. Mas graças a um pequeno acidente, sua sorte poderá mudar.  ficmelhorqueresumo
1. Capítulo 1: O acidente

**Entre nós dois**

Ever, uma menina normal como qualquer outra de, sempre corria no parque. Está no 3° ano do Ensino Médio, tem 17 anos, e quer começar a faculdade de medicina.

Sempre quis um namorado bonito, simpático e verdadeiro, mais nunca encontrou ninguém assim.

Capítulo 1: O acidente

**Ever – PV**

Como um dia qualquer, fui correr no parque de manhã.

Desci para falar com o Joffrey, o porteiro, como sempre faço.

- Oi Sr. Joffrey! Estou indo correr no parque, volto daqui uma hora e meia.

- Está bem Srtª. Ever- Ele disse dando um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes.

O parque não é muito longe de casa, mais sempre vou correndo para não perder a hora da escola.

- Bom dia Sr. Muñoz. – Eu disse para o porteiro do parque

- Olá Ever. – Fez sinal de afirmação com a cabeça.

Corro pelo parque inteiro, depois paro na lanchonete para tomar um suco.

- Bom dia, tem suco de abacaxi com hortelã? – Perguntei para a atendente da lanchonete.

- Temos sim, com açúcar ou sem? – A mulher perguntou.

- Com açúcar! – Respondi.

- Aqui está seu suco.

- Obrigada! – Sorri

Estava indo para o gramado sentar, não estava afim de sentar na mesa.

Quando fui atravessar a rua, um carro preto vem na minha direção e depois disso, tudo que eu consegui sentir foi minha cabeça contra o asfalto quente.

Acordo vendo uma luz fluorescente, não sabia onde estava. Um homem lindo entrou em meu campo de visão, parecia uma miragem no meio daquele imenso branco.

-Ela está acordando! – Uma voz masculina e linda disse.

Tentei me levantar, mas a dor de cabeça era muito forte.

- Ai! – Coloquei a mão na minha cabeça.

- O que você está sentindo? – Ele perguntou.

- Uma dor de cabeça muito forte! – Respondi.

- Espere! Vou chamar uma enfermeira. – Ele disse já saindo do quarto.

A enfermeira chegou com um médico, me examinou, olhou meus exames, perguntou meu nome e todo aquele blá, blá blá...

- É... Ela já pode ir para casa. Só vou passar um remédio para dor de cabeça. – Disse o médico. Fiquei aliviada quando ela disse isso.

- OK, pode deixar que eu te levo em casa Ever! – Disse o homem bonito que eu ainda não sei o nome.

Saímos do quarto e quando chegamos na portaria do hospital... – Não precisa me levar para casa! Só quero saber seu nome. – Dei um sorriso tímido.

- Damen, Damen Auguste – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Ah, sou Ever! – Eu disse

- É eu sei, foi eu que te "atropelei" no parque.

- Hm... – Não foi bem ele que me atropelou, eu que sou uma sem noção que vive no mundo da lua e não olho pros lados antes de atravessar.

Primeira fic

não escrevi muita coisa pq não sei se você vão gostar! Se gostarem deixem comentários ? please.

um beijo pra todo mundo ! ;* / espero que gostem desse primeiro capítulo !


	2. Capítulo 2: O jantar

**Ever – PV**

Depois de passar quase um dia inteiro numa cama de hospital, Damen me leva para casa, e faz questão de me acompanhar até meu apartamento no centro de Liverpool.

Ligo para a escola, dizendo que não tinha ido por ser 'atropelada' enquanto corria no parque.

Damen me fez perguntas no caminho do hospital até minha casa, do tipo: Há quanto tempo você mora aqui? Você mora sozinha?

Me pediu também meu telefone celular e meu e-mail. Também pedi o telefone e o e-mail dele.

Quando ele saiu, fui para o quarto, deitei-me na cama, e suspirei, pensando o quanto Damen era lindo.

Depois, fui até a cozinha, tomei o remédio que o tal médico tinha me receitado, e fui para a sala assistir um pouco a tv.

O telefone toca.

-Alô?

-Alô, Ever?

-Sim, é ela. Quem fala?

-Ah, é o Damen, lembra de mim? –

-Hum, claro que lembro! (E com aquela beleza, como não ia lembrar?).

-E então, está melhor? Me desculpe, mais uma vez pelo acontecido.

-To melhor sim. Que isso, eu é que sou uma lesada e não olho pros lados antes de atravessar! – Eu disse.

-Então... Eu estava pensando... Já que você está melhor... De a gente ir hoje comer em algum lugar, o que acha?

-Ah, acho muito bom. To precisando sair um pouco.

-Ok, passo aí as oito, pode ser?

-Pode sim, estarei pronta!

-Tenho que desligar agora, mais tarde passo aí então. Um beijo.

-Um beijo, estarei te esperando!

Um sorriso de orelha á orelha saiu da minha boca, não entendi muito bem... Só achava ele bonito, não tinha motivos para eu estar sorrindo daquele jeito.

Olhei no relógio, já eram cinco e meia!

Fui logo me arrumar, nem sabia que roupa vestir.

Saio eu do banheiro, às seis. Vou para o quarto, com uma vírgula na minha mente. Não tinha nem noção do que usar.

Abri o guarda-roupas, e fui pegando todos os vestidos "simples, românticos e práticos".

Ao todo, peguei 14 vestidos, e coloquei todos em cima da cama.

Fui vestindo um a um, sendo que nenhum me deixava satisfeita. Até que vesti um azul, que achei que tinha ficado ótimo.

Fui para o banheiro, com a toalha enrolada na cabeça, e fui me maquiar. Não usei uma maquiagem pesada, não era a ocasião.

Penteei meu cabelo, sequei-o, e coloquei uma presilha do lado. Fui para a sala, e só faltava o All Star. Eram sete e quarenta quando terminei de me arrumar.

Liguei a TV, até que o interfone toca. Era Damen.

-Oi. – Eu disse

-Srtª Ever? – Disse Joffrey.

-Sim, Joffrey.

-Tem um rapaz aqui, chamado Damen, ele pediu para eu dizer que ele já está aqui.

-Ok. Obrigada Joffrey. Diz à ele que já estou decendo.

Pego mini-bolsa e desço. Quando vejo Damen, aquele mesmo sorriso se abre em meu rosto, e eu continuo sem entender nada.

Ele me abraça, e me beija no rosto.

-Você está linda! E então, vamos? – Ele diz

-Claro!

Entro no mesmo carro que fui atropelada, e seguimos em direção ao Espetacollo, o melhor restaurante da cidade.

Quando chegamos, ele deixa o carro com o manobrista, entramos, já tinha uma mesa reservada para nós.

Começamos a conversar. Primeiro, ele contou sobre como era a vida dele. Trabalhava numa agência de fotógrafos. Fotografava arte e cultura, o último evento que cobriu foi um mega festival de música. Ele disse que ia me mostrar as fotos depois.

Os pais deles morreram num acidente de avião, enquanto estavam voltando da Austrália.

Vi que ele se emocionou quando falou sobre os pais. Vi em seus olhos que os amava muito.

Falei sobre minha vida, e que meus pais moravam em Londres, e vim para Liverpool por causa da faculdade.

O garçom chegou com o que tínhamos pedido: Pizza e Coca Cola.

Ele me serviu, e disse que a pizza de lá era ótima.

Depois de comer, continuamos conversando, e ele disse que ia me levar à um lugar que tinha certeza que eu nunca tinha ido.

Saímos do restaurante, e Damen segurando minha mão, como se fossemos um casal.

E então, seguimos para o tal lugar.

Antes de eu sair do carro, ele saiu, e abriu a porta pra mim, e vendando meus olhos com a mão, me guiou para eu sair do carro.

Ventava muito, e meu cabelo e vestido esvoaçavam.

_x_

demorei muito pra postar de novo, aqui tava desativado, mas agora voltei a ativa! nao escrevi muito para ver se vcs ficam curiosos (as) tambem huahua, mas espero que gostem mesmo assim! bjãaaaao


	3. Capítulo 3: O Beijo

**Ever – PV**

- Preparada? – Disse Damen.

-Sempre – Eu disse, sorrindo.

-Então ta bem.

Damen tirou sua mão do meu rosto devagar. E meu sorriso foi ficando ainda maior. Realmente não conhecia aquele lugar, era perfeito para dois amantes. Era muito, muito alto. E naquela noite a lua estava cheia e o céu com muitas estrelas.

Aquele era o lugar que toda garota sonha um dia em ir com seu namorado. E eu estava lá, sem meu namorado, mas só de estar lá... Era indescritível.

Olhei para Damen, ele olhava pra mim sorrindo, com o sorriso mais sincero que já vi na vida.

Não sei o que me deu naquela hora, nem nele.

Só sei que, quando vi... Nós estávamos nos beijando. Acho que agora sei o porquê estava sorrindo.

Mas não acreditava. Era muito pouco tempo para eu me apaixonar daquele jeito. Mas não era a hora de ficar me perguntando o porque daquilo tudo...

É eu estava realmente apaixonada, e aquele beijo, não era um beijo qualquer, era o beijo de duas pessoas muito apaixonadas.

Parei de beijá-lo, olhei no olho dele, ia dizer que estava apaixonada, mas nem precisou, meu olhar disse isso pra ele, e o olhar dele também disse que ele estava apaixonado.

Sabia que era muito cedo para começar um namoro, mas essa era a minha vontade, a nossa vontade. Mesmo assim, decidimos não começar um namoro naquela hora.

Ele me levou para casa, e antes de sair, ele me beijou, um beijo muito mais intenso do que o primeiro. Eu sorri, e ele saiu do carro para abrir a porta pra mim. Saí do carro, dei mais um beijo nele e fui à direção ao prédio.

Dei mais uma olhada para trás, ele também estava olhando e sorrindo.

Disse "oi" à Joffrey, e subi às escadas.

Abri a porta do meu apartamento, entrei e fechei-a. Corri para o quarto e me joguei na cama, com o maior sorriso do mundo, e pensando em Damen. Ainda sem acreditar como aquilo tinha acontecido.

Tomei um banho, coloquei o pijama, tirei a maquiagem, escovei os dentes e fui dormir feliz da vida.

O despertador toca olho que horas são, quatro da manha ainda, volto a dormir.

E mais uma vez o despertador toca, olho que horas são, 8 da manhã. Me levanto, pensando se Damen estaria no parque de novo. Vou me arrumar para correr no parque, e faço a mesma coisa de sempre.

-Oi Joffrey! – Digo, sorrindo.

-Bom dia Srtª. Ever, ta sorridente hoje!

-Pois é, o dia está lindo não é?

-É sim. – Diz Joffrey também sorrindo.

Corro em direção ao parque, como sempre.

Chego a lanchonete do parque para comer algo, e vejo o carro de Damen em frente à lanchonete. De novo, o mega sorriso em meu rosto.

Ele sai do carro, e vejo que ele ainda não me viu.

Finalmente, quando ele me vê, quase corre em minha direção. Sorrindo.

- Bom dia amor da minha vida! – Ele disse.

-Amor da sua vida? Será?

-Claro, Dona Ever!

-Hum, bom saber. Mas se você se esqueceu, nós ainda não estamos namorando, lembra?

-Lembro, claro que lembro. Mas mesmo assim você já é o amor da minha vida.

-Isso é você quem está dizendo. – Eu disse um pouco irônica.


End file.
